Vows
by SonofaBacchae
Summary: Highly AU—What if Jolinar and Sam stuck together? What if season one people got thrust into the future? What if a lot of other things happened between then… Sam/Jan angst (not Heroes related)—Jan/Dan, Sam/Teal'c (if you squint)
1. Radioactive

**Guess who should be studying for finals… this girl. Sorry I have delayed in writing anything more, but hopefully break will coincide with the muses' desires. I haven't abandoned my story 'A Better Love'; this nugget just refused to be banished and it always disappoints me the lack of Sam/Jan fics out there. Also, there is a running theme to a lot of my work: how would the past react to the future.**

**Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and Stargate Atlantis belong to SciFi, Gekko Film Corp, et al. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Content Warning: This is femslash, if it's illegal where you live or not your deal—don't read it. This is stargate there will be violence and it may get graphic. And what's the military without the cussing.**

**Bold text **– Symbiote speaking

_Italic text _– Symbiote—host communication

"Sir, it appears to be releasing a low level radiation, nothing dangerous though," Captain Carter looked at General Hammond from the glowing orb.

"I thought it was inert Captain."

"It was sir," before I touched it and burnt the hell out of my hand, she completed mentally. Janet was wrapping said hand as they spoke. Colonel O'Neill was watching (read hovering over) Daniel carefully as he translated the markings of the orb with his finger a hairsbreadth from the surface.

"It looks similar to one of the language's from Ernest Little's planet."

"And what does it say Dr. Jackson," prompted Hammond.

He pushed his glasses up his nose in a sheepish gesture. "Um, well I don't know yet. It looks similar, but it's not the same and even then I only have some of the language translated."

Sam went to retrieve her coffee just as Daniel's finger made contact with one of the sigils. Dr Frasier, Col O'Neill and Dr Jackson were bathed in a red light surrounding the orb; Capt Carter and Gen Hammond were just outside its radius. The three bodies collapsed unconscious moments later.

#####

Janet woke up with her head on her desk. Blinking back her headache she saw Daniel doing the same on her office couch. The next thing she recognized were loud protests that sounded like Col O'Neill coming from the infirmary. They proceeded to the source and found a loudly complaining Jack O'Neill, with stars on his epaulets. She snuck a peak at her own and saw shiny eagles. Then she took a good look at Daniel; he had shorter hair, no glasses and had bulked up quite a bit. He was actually really hot. A doctor she didn't recognize stepped away from the Airman she had been questioning, distracting Janet from that train of thought.

"Ah Dr Frasier, it seems Gen O'Neill fell unconscious for a couple of minutes while walking through the halls."

"Add two more to your list, so did Dr Jackson and myself… I'm sorry, but who are you?" enquired Janet.

"I'm Dr Lam, the woman you have been training to take over the infirmary so you could take the post on the Phoenix. You don't remember?"

"The phoenix? No, Last I remember we were all in Captain Carter's lab looking at this orb…"

Dr Lam interrupted, "Did you just say Captain Carter?" Janet nodded her confirmation. "What's the date, Dr Frasier?"

"June 14 1998."

"Try 2011."

Dr Jackson's eyebrows went sky high, "Are you saying that we travelled through time?"

"I suspect so, yes. It definitely wouldn't be the first time." They were quickly ushered to the isolation cells and brought out separately for a battery of tests to confirm. Janet was blankly staring at her hands contemplating her brief tenure as CMO for the SGC when she noticed the ring on her left hand, a wedding ring. The inside held an inscription 'Kre'tal mavac tar'nac', it sounded like gould. Strange. The squeak of the door broke her reverie; an Airman led her out to the infirmary with the others.

**Just a quick intro hopefully you like it so far. I promise it gets more interesting **

**Kre'tal mavac tar'nac' – 'My beloved is my reason to return'**


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

**Sam/Jolinar's perspective.**

**Bold text – **Symbiote speech

_Italic text_ – Symbiote-host communication

Sam sat at the airport terminal waiting rather impatiently. Her fingers were tapping out an inconsistent rhythm that only she could hear, an annoying habit she had picked up from General O'Neill.

_J: Sam, where is E13?_

_S: What?_

_J: Look E9, E10, E11, E12, E14 … no E13._

_S: Uh, huh. Maybe they missed it?_

_J: How do you miss a gate?_

_S: I don't know; bad handwriting on the blueprints or something._

_J: And no one decided to fix it?_

_S: Guess not._

_J: Well that's stupid._

_S: You need to stop hanging out with Cassie._

_J: Do not._

_S: Do to._

_J: Then so do you._

_S: Do not._

_J: Do to._

_S/J: We need to stop hanging out with Gen O'Neill/ O'Neill. _

There musings were cut off by the boarding call. Jolinar settled into the window seat and peered out at the man loading the baggage trying to ignore Sam's pleas.

_S: Just let me ask him. Or you go ask him…. It's a much better view from the cockpit. Come on _

_it won't hurt to ask._

_J: Samantha, they are quite proficient in piloting the 737. They are in no need of your assistance._

_S: But, I wanna fly._

_J: You do fly, you know that pretty X-304 we have._

_S: Yeah, but that's different._

Their butt buzzed. Jolinar pulled out their cell flashing a new text message from Dr Lam. – Come to base when you land. There has been an incident. Not life threatening.—She shut off the phone with an uneasy sight, so much for a relaxing week of RnR with their wife.

#####

Sam stepped into the elevator smiling at Teal'c. "Teal'c" she greeted.

"Colonel Carter."

She leant against the side wall, facing him, while he stood ramrod straight looking at the door. "What did'ja hear?"

"I have not been apprised of the situation."

They rode down and walked to the briefing room in silence. They took their seats as Gen Landry sat and looked at him expectantly. He heaved a sigh and flipped open the file before him. "At 1100 hours three people checked into the infirmary claiming to be from the past, 1998 exactly. They appear to be themselves. Dr Lam ran her checks and they seem to be who they say they are but from this time. Captain Haley thinks their minds were transported."

"Could they be suffering some form of amnesia sir?"

" There is no sign of brain damage and General O'Neill's scans match scans from prior to the Tok'ra Kanaan's, um…, implantation."

"O'Neill is one of the affected?"

"Yes General O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier are all claiming to be from the past."

"Sir, where are they now? If they are from the past we need to limit their exposure to information about the present; it could damage the timeline."

"Captain Haley made the same recommendation. They are currently in isolation cells 9-11. I have made a decision you aren't going to be happy with though, Colonel, but remember this is for the sake of the time line's integrity and should be a short term situation. Also, I already have the President's support on this…" Dread curled in the pit of both Sam and Teal'c's stomachs. "You are not to inform our guests of your marriage to Dr Frasier."

Teal'c looked pensive (to Col Carter, and like standard Teal'c to Gen Landry) but Sam was livid. Her head dipped and Jolinar started a staring match with Landry. He lost. Teal'c's jaw started to twitch and her deep voice reverberated from behind clenched teeth. "**While Samantha and I appreciate the reasons behind your decision and logically understand it, we must protest.**"

"I know this cuts into your vacation time, but…"

Jolinar cut him off, " **This is not about our vacation time**," she roared.

_S: Jol, calm down. Shouting won't get us anywhere._

At a more reasonable tone she continued, "**This is not about our vacation time, although after two years in the Pegasus galaxy, commanding the Phoenix without a chance to see our wife for more than a couple hours at a time… But that's not the point, the point is that we will not lie about our marriage. That is unacceptable and I don't know if we could return treating her as just a friend. She is our tar'nac'.**" Teal'c moved his boot so that it was touching Samantha's in a silent gesture of support.

"I am sorry, but my decision stands." General Landry left and the other two remained seated. No words were exchanged between them, just a holding of each other's gaze for a long moment. But then again they didn't need words; they rarely did since their 'adventure' as O'Neill referred to it. With a nod they rose and made their way to the infirmary isolation room.

**tar'nac' – beloved / life mate**

**Is this style of writing dialogue better or should I go back to more paragraph style?**

**I have a tendency of writing whatever story I am thinking of in whatever notebook I have on hand and just found this one while 'studying'. Let me know what you think.**


	3. How Do You Like Me Now

**So I have had (most of) chapter four written since I originally posted this but hadn't been able to bridge it with a third. Then I wrote three and managed to lose it in a move and didn't feel like re-writing it. However, ****Raynekitty asked that I pick it back up and I figured oh what the hell. So I tried to rewrite this chapter; I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Janet's perspective.**

She really should requisition some artwork for these cells, just sitting in here staring at the dull grey walls was starting to make her batty. Or it might have been the two men playing hangman with an actual man made of glue, tongue depressors and cotton.

The klaxon blared garnering her attention with a call of 'med team to the gate room'. How she wanted to be out there doing something. She strained her ears to hear what was going on but didn't have to wait long until an orderly opened the door. "Dr Frasier, Dr Lam has asked if you could lend a hand. The other doctor on call is violently ill and cannot make it in."

Janet gave a sigh of relief as she entered the hectic room quickly assessing and moving to help out. It took two hours to get everything settled down and she was hungry. Dr Lam said they she would have some food brought down for them and that the General had said they could be removed from isolation. Colonel O'Neill (or was it General?) and Daniel were brought out and they were all led to her office, where they were once again left to their own devices.

Luckily the wait was short before the door opened again, not that it felt it with the way Col O'Neill was complaining. All three of them were surprised not to find a food cart but Teal'c and Captain Carter (at least she thinks that's who they are).

Teal'c had long, greasy hair with a white streak in it; it partially obscured where his gold tattoo should have been. In its place was a mass of scar tissue that looked as if it hadn't gotten proper treatment. He stood in the SGC standard green trousers and black undershirt.

Beside him stood a vastly different Sam Carter: her hair was shorter standing on end; a scar ran from her hairline, beside her right eye and down to her clavicle; another small scar crossed her lips on the left; and she wore sunglasses indoors. She stood in black trousers and a high collared leather jacket. When she stepped into the room Janet noticed her slight limp.

"I heard a rumor there were some hungry people in this office."

"Thank God you are here, Carter. Doc and I were just discussing how to portion out Daniel. I'm thinking I take the torso and she takes the legs." Daniel gave a cry of indignation.

"Well I don't think that'll be necessary yet, sir, then again I haven't seen what's on today's menu. Daniel's probably better than the vegetarian burger." They filtered out to the mess, Sam and Daniel's hands competing for space at the small of Janet's back.

They got their food (not veggie burgers or roasted Daniel) and commandeered a table in the back. Sam started with her blue jello.

"So Carter, how are we gonna get home?"

"Well General, I'm not exactly here to get you back. General Landry has Captain Haley on the task and I'm confident in her abilities. I am supposed to be on vacation for the next couple of weeks, so I'll probably pop in and help her though." The blonde seemed to space out for a few moments. "Teal'c will be on down time as well. I think Mitchell is planning a bbq in a couple of weeks if we can take you off base by then, assuming you're still here that is."

A klaxon came to life announcing an unscheduled offworld activation and requesting Colonel Carter's presence in the control room. With an apologetic smile Sam limped off to the gate room; her seat was abruptly replaced by a dark haired woman who snagged a bite of Daniel's sandwich. "Hey, Muscles, that squirrely little man that stole Sammy's spot is here on base. He grabbed me, and I think he got a little handsy if you ask me, and he wants these guys."

"Mr. Woolsey should not be at the SGC."

"I don't know. But he's here as the good little errand boy from the Infernal Odious Assholes (IOA) and he wants to talk to them."

Teal'c's face never changed but she thought she could detect annoyance as he led them to the conference room. In the general's office stood Colonel Carter with some people garbed in tan leathers. They took their seats as Sam walked in from the office; Mr Woolsey addressed her. "Ah Colonel Carter, I was hoping we could get a chance to discuss…"

Sam cut him off, "there is nothing to discuss Mr. Woolsey I fully understand what happened." She turned her attention to the group, "I'm afraid the Tok'ra have asked for my help so I will not be around for the next couple of weeks, but Capt Haley really is quite good." Again Sam paused with an almost vacant look and turned to Woolsey, "Dick, just because we understand doesn't mean we're alright with it. Don't screw it up." With a quick goodbye she left with an almost palpable relief.

Mr. Woolsey quickly explained that he was there as a representative of the IOA (no explanation of who they are) and that they decided it would be good if the travelers were set to work as if nothing had really changed. Janet would continue in the infirmary, Daniel could assist in the archeology department and General O'Neill would have to be content advising the president (on things he was cleared to know).

#####

The weeks quickly passed with Janet plugging along at work. She was grateful that she wasn't really barred from much at work, Daniel and Col O'Neill basically couldn't do anything and were very frustrated and bored. That made the Colonel more annoying than usual, but she had enjoyed the extra time spent with Daniel at breakfast, lunch, dinner and their late night chats.

Janet walked into her on base room shaking off pleasant thoughts of Daniel and found a couple boxes stacked around that hadn't been their this morning. Quickly peering into them they appeared to be her possessions.

Taking a moment to brew some coffee, Janet dug into the boxes. In the first she found her medical journals, Scientific American collection and a few car magazines in her name (but that probably weren't hers seeing as she couldn't even change her own oil). Below them were her favorite novels, but a few were missing like Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and her guilty pleasure stash of trashy, romance novels.

The second and third were filled with clothes; again a few shirts were a little too long for her and not her style at all. The last contained photo albums and she quickly tore them open only to find them mostly empty. Writing on bottom showed that the empty spots once held wedding, honeymoon, anniversary, vacation and even yearly family photos. All that were left were a few of Cassie and herself either together, separate or every once in a while with Colonel O'Neill or Daniel. Even Cassie's graduation pictures had been removed.

She was in tears at the thought of someone going through her stuff and removing all evidence of her most personal and treasured moments. The last box held a beautiful jewelry box fashioned in a way she had never seen before. She opened the simple metallic box and saw her grandmother's ring (thankfully) and her set of pearls among other things. After a moments thought, Janet took the ring from her finger and placed it safely inside the box, mourning for a life she couldn't remember. Closing the lid she determined to start living past these stolen memories and start creating new ones. Daniel knocked on the door.

**Okay I know it's short but rewriting sucks and it was mainly here to bridge a gap. **


	4. This Kind of Lonely

**Sam/Jolinar's perspective.**

_Italic text_ – Symbiote-host communication

Cameron Mitchell drove Colonel O'Neill, Dr Frasier and Dr Jackson to his house where the party was already getting started. Sam was grilling burgers with Vala, not so helpfully, helping and Teal'c was stocking the fridge with beer. The three interlopers stood awkwardly to the side, not sure how to interact with everyone. Sam took pity on them and brought them drinks, "Go mingle, they won't bite…. Well keep your hands away from Vala's mouth just to be on the safe side" she stage whispered. A carrot sailed through the air and hit the back of the blonde head.

She walked off to tend the grill trying to ignore the awkwardness emanating from the group. Usually, Jolinar would be grilling the burgers and loudly bemoaning something Vala was doing. Janet would be sharing jabs with Gen O'Neill and Teal'c would be shooting pleading glances (for him) to save him from Daniel's latest discovery. Instead Col O'Neill was slowly sidling up to the grill about to tell her she was doing it wrong, Janet and Daniel were quietly talking at the table and Teal'c was texting. (He only texts three people: her, Cassandra and that girl he met when infected by the giant bug.)

_J:_ _Where did Vala disappear to?  
S: Crap, that's never a good question._

She screeched as suddenly a large Vala shaped object tackled her into the kiddie pool Cam had set out to cool their feet in since it was so warm out. They wrestled for a bit trying to push the other's face under water. They were pretty evenly matched with Vala on top and Sam stronger (without using her enhanced strength, which would be cheating). Eventually, Teal'c calmly walked over and pushed both their heads into the water. The women shared a glance and toppled him into the pool.

Their merriment was interrupted by O'Neill, "Burgers are ready!"

_S: Damnit we are getting charcoal for dinner.  
J: This is why I do the grilling._

Sam grabbed her cell phone, thankfully still by the grill and not in the kiddie pool:  
To Vala M – It's your fault if our burgers don't resemble beef.—Vala took out her phone and responded with an outstretched tongue. "Now if only you knew how to use it," commented Sam for Jolinar.

"Oh I know how to use it Samantha, don't you remember that night in LA," retorted Vala, earning raised eyebrows from the group.  
"I remember you getting so drunk you took a nose dive into the street and that Janet and I had to tuck you in." Sam smirked.  
Vala opened her mouth to respond and then got a naughty smile on her face, " Oh, Sam that's dirty."  
"Vala, only you would think singing 'I'll Make Love To You' while trying not to vomit on the bed spread is dirty."  
"Way to kill the mood, and I would never sing something so PG," was all Vala grumbled as she took a bite of her charred once-beef.

After the group finished and all the paper plates found the trash, the silence fell heavy again. "So who's up for charades?" asked Cam rubbing his hands together in anticipation. There were reluctant nods all around.

"I get Janet," called Daniel.  
"Sorry Daniel, but we typically pick up where we left off."  
"Left off?" asked Daniel.

"But of course Daniel," Vala said as she sprawled across his lap. " We keep a running tab, when we are all together that is. Whenever another team takes the lead after a full night, they get breakfast." Daniel looked very uncomfortable with her laid out over his lap but nodded his acquiescence. "Great, Team Traveler for the win! I'm feelin' like eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns."

"Team traveler?" questioned Col O'Neill.  
"Indeed O'Neill, each team has a name. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran are Team Traveler, Samantha Carter and Janet Frasier are Team BS (officially for Brilliant Scientists, unofficially…), Colonel Mitchell and you are Team Springfield. I fulfill the role of arbitrator."  
"Okay, who is in the lead?" clarified O'Neill.  
"Team BS, O'Neill." Teal'c said with a completely straight face.

The partners found their spaces to sit and popped new beers. The rule was that for every wrong guess it's a drink, for every correct guess it's two and if they choose the extra hard option on the card (worth more points) it's three. Sam turned to Janet, "Okay we are in the lead but I found Vala practicing so we really need to boost ahead. Don't worry about the number of guesses and go for the hard ones and I will drink for you."

"Hey that's cheating," cried Cam. "Okay new rule—Sam can't cheat (Jolinar can screen the toxins). Doc's gonna have to drink her own drinks."

As the night progressed and the beer bottles piled up, everyone was rather drunk (including Sam). Daniel and Janet were leaning heavily against each other. Sam and Vala were using the XBOX to play JustDance, but their coordination left something to be desired. Cam was laughing at their antics and Teal'c sat with a contented face. Jack had lost all interest and decided to call it a night, "Okay kids I better get home."

"Woah, no can do sir," responded Mitchell. "Everyone sleeps here until they sober up. We all have our usual spots. You take the couch…"  
"Daniel and I will take the spare bed I saw in the back," sleepily asserted Janet. Those in the know shot Sam a glance but the uninformed missed it on their way to their bunks.

With a shrug Cam went to his bed and Vala, Teal'c and Sam all cuddled up on the other spare bed, luckily a King size. Vala soon fell into an inebriated sleep but Sam and Teal'c were awake, their symbiotes removing the alcohol from their systems. Their sensitive hearing picked up a slight banging noise, then an unmistakable moan. Teal'c held a silently crying Jolinar to his chest as they listened to the sounds of rising passion. Eventually Jolinar drifted off to sleep and Teal'c let himself fall into a deep state of kel'no'reem.

#####

Sam took control and slid from bed, taking a moment to just watch her friends rest. With a resigned sigh she made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. Taking a seat at his table Sam became lost in a daze, playing with her wedding band until the kettle's whistle caused her to jump. With rough, jerky motions she pulled a mug from the cupboard and poured water over a tea bag sloshing scalding water over her left hand. A small cry of pain left her lips and she hustled to the sink to run cold water over it, instinct more than necessity with Jolinar. As she let the water run over the burn her ring fell from its place on her fourth finger clattering into the sink. Tears leaked from her eyes as trembling finger's picked up the smooth black ring and contemplated it briefly.

A fit of rage overcame the distraught woman as she once again heard her wife's infidelity and she threw the ring at the wall. Not satisfied, she threw her steaming mug at the same wall resulting in a small crash. It didn't stop the noise from the bedroom, but there was nothing else handy to throw. She quickly found Cam's alcohol stash and downed two healthy swallows straight from a whiskey bottle; feeling slightly calmed by the burn in her chest she poured a glass and returned to the chair blankly staring at the destruction.

An hour passed with Sam drinking glass after glass before a light squeak announced the bedroom door opening. Sam had offered to fix it for Cam since it annoyed her every morning she tried to exit the room without waking Janet. With eyes closed she recognized the light tread of Janet's steps approaching the kitchen. Quickly the blonde scrubbed her face to erase any marks of tears and sat back in her chair apparently non-chalant (if not a little drunk).

A slight gasp escaped the red head, "Sam, I didn't know you were still awake."  
"Couldn't sleep; too much noise." In the dark Sam could see the blush spread over Janet's cheeks.  
"Sorry, Daniel's asleep now. Hopefully he doesn't snore."  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be blissfully asleep?" Sam was proud of herself, she could barely detect any venom in her words; always the good fuckin soldier.

"I was hungry," Janet responded as she opened the fridge to peer at her options. Blue eyes scanned her petite frame hungrily taking her in and trying to ignore the signs of her previous activities. Despite the pain in her heart, her wife was still the loveliest thing to her eyes.

"There is some cold pizza that I can vouch is less than two days old." With a look of disgust and a self-depreciating chuckle the red-head grabbed the pizza and came to the table. Sam could feel the piercing gaze and Janet's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and took in the half empty bottle on the table, Sam's drunken posture and the broken ceramic in the corner.

"Sam, are you okay?"  
"Fine," Janet grimaced; she always did when Sam responded so.  
"Want to talk about it?"

Laughter devoid of mirth erupted from white teeth, "Talk about it? No."  
Sam went to pour herself another glass, but a hand came out to stop her, "I don't think that's such a good idea, honey."

Another pained laugh escaped her as she wiped the bottle off the table, breaking against the wall. "You don't think that's such a good idea?" Jolinar was pulled from her sleep by the crash and subsequent yell.

_J: Sam calm down, you are heavily intoxicated. Don't do something you are going to regret._

Sam continued heedless of the warning, " and why would I take advice on good behavior from the woman cheating on her spouse? Tell me Janet when did that set the moral standard?"

Janet stood up shocked at the friend's behavior, "who I sleep with is none of your damn concern Colonel Carter!" she fiercely whispered.

"Oh is that so? Bet your spouse doesn't think so." Sam stood too fast and her chair clattered to the floor; ignoring it she swiftly approached Janet. Janet flinched back with a quick look of fear passing over her features. Sam felt her blood run cold at that look and intentionally gentled her features and movements. Slowly she brought her hand to Janet's cheek not missing the slight flinch; her skin was so soft under her fingertips.

Softly she spoke, "Janet, I would never hit you. Never hurt you; please never be scared of me. I love you and no amount of alcohol could ever convince me to strike you." She kissed the smaller woman's forehead and stepped back.

_J: You just told her you love her.  
S: I do.  
J: I know…. That's not my point though.  
S: What?  
J: We have orders not to inform them of our relationship. I wouldn't be making a deal of this if the council hadn't backed the brass.  
S: When have you ever worried about the council? Besides nobody said I couldn't woo her again.  
J: Woo? The first time you tried to ask her on a date you fell face first in the mud.  
S: Look who's talking Don Juan; you thought it would be romantic to give her those flowers from P98-729.  
J: How was I supposed to know it wasn't going to like her pheromones?  
S: It sprayed her with purple goo!  
J: But if it had liked her it would have released a very sweet scent…  
S: That also happens to be an aphrodisiac.  
J: You didn't have any complaints beforehand_

"You struck me while under the broca virus, so forgive me if I don't take you at your word. And as for asking my husband; if he had the balls to come see me, maybe let me know there is something worth fighting for, maybe I'd care what the hell he thought. So go to hell, Samantha Carter!"

"General Landry explained to you that no one is allowed to reveal certain pieces of information. That would include who you married. Kinda puts a cramp in the whole visit idea. You didn't wait five minutes to hop in bed with someone else, jeopardizing your marriage. If you are here for long enough they will have to let you know."

"Well if my marriage was so great I would think I would have felt some little voice in the back of my mind telling me not to fuck Daniel. And I will not let some damn paper pusher board determine my future. I'm not going to wait around for them to decide it's hopeless before I get to be happy. And Daniel makes me happier than I have been in a long while. Stay the hell out of my bedroom, Colonel, and you can tell my spineless husband I want a divorce." The furious woman finished Sam's drink and stormed off.

"Well, that went well," Sam commented to an empty room looking ruefully in her empty glass. Jolinar took control and cleaned up the mess putting their wedding ring on her dog tags, taking a moment to read the inscription 'kel'mah terac shri'.

'**kel'mah terac shri' – your sanctuary in the storm.**

**And I'm sure you've noticed but the chapter names are song titles  
Radioactive- Imagine Dragons  
Ain't No Rest For the Wicked- Cage the Elephant  
How Do You Like Me Know- Toby Keith  
This Kind of Lonely- Everlast**


	5. Car Crash

**I was reminded that Teal'c does not drink alcohol per cannon; so for you sticklers let's imagine its ginger ale in the previous scene. For the rest of you just try to imagine a drunk Teal'c trying to maintain his stoic look while gently swaying with a case of the hiccups, this is AU afterall. **

**Car Crash- Anna Nalick**

**Janet's POV**

"Good morning, Dr Frasier. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything?" General Landry sat behind his desk with a friendly smile. "Morning General, no, nothing pressing. In fact I was looking for an excuse to put off my paperwork."

Janet took a seat at his offer. "We need to discuss the final transfer of equipment to the Phoenix and your handing off the base CMO position." Janet looked at him slightly confused and perturbed, "sir, I can go over the equipment list, but I have no intention of leaving the SGC."

"I'm sure Dr Lam mentioned that she was taking your place?" Janet vaguely recalled that, "maybe briefly, General, but with the time-travel I would have thought the IOA would have changed their mind. If I'm not allowed to know things that might damage the past, how does that fit with being on a ship that isn't even conceptualized in my time?"

"I was surprised myself, however I'm not going to question our luck. What the IOA overlooked won't hurt them."

"No, sir." Janet stated firmly. "What do you mean, Dr Frasier?" "I mean that without direct orders I am not transferring away from Earth. I have Cassandra to think about, relatively speaking, I just started this position and I love my job and can do so much good here, sir." And a brand new relationship and a soon to be pending divorce…

"Dr Fraiser, you know as well as I do I cannot get those orders written without the IOA breathing down my neck. Please reconsider; you and Colonel Carter have been petitioning for just over 2 years to get your transfer. The crew of the Phoenix really needs your medical support." He pushed a folder across the desk to her.

"I'm sorry, General, but no." Besides it's not like Sam and I are on speaking terms after last weekend, she finished silently. With that she took her leave.

######

Janet walked into a calm infirmary with her (Colonel Frasier's) and Colonel Carter's petition in hand. With a deep sigh she pushed open the door to her office; Daniel was asleep sitting up on her couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. A fond smile crossed her face. She set the file on her desk and settled on the couch facing Daniel with her stocking clad feet tucked beneath her (those damn heels were on the floor in front of her in case anyone walked in).

The woman pulled the coffee from a limp hand and set it on the floor. Then she sat watching him sleep, gently brushing her hand through his short hair. It was coarser than Sam's. He looked handsome, but she preferred it just a little longer, though not quite flouncy the way it was in their time. Her fingertips trailed down his slightly stubbled face. Janet wished he had shaved. Small hands found their way to broad shoulders and muscular arms, that change she liked.

Blue eyes fluttered open and for just a moment Janet felt a sense of wrongness, but it quickly dissipated. "Hey," he groggily greeted. "Hey yourself." "Crap I fell asleep, sorry." "It's okay Daniel. You must have needed it. When did you last go to bed?" "Actually I slept eight hours last night," he smiled.

"Well you can sleep on my couch anytime," she playfully ran her hand through his messy hair. They sat looking into each other's eyes until a loud crash in the infirmary (and a call of 'I'm fine') startled them. The red head slipped her shoes on and sat behind her desk, eyes avoiding the file staring her down. "What brings you by Daniel?"

"Well I was hoping this lovely doctor I know was available for dinner tonight." "Well I just saw Doctor Lam down the hall," she said in jest, "I think I might be available." "Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:30? How does Italian sound?" "Delicious. That works for me." They exchanged a quick kiss and Daniel left to study some rocks.

For the next hour the doctor busied herself cleaning her office and the infirmary, but she could only productinate (productively procrastinate) for so long, eventually she found herself staring down at the file awaiting her. The first page was the standard TS top sheet and the second was a schedule of meetings and hearings with notes in the margins. The third listed changes they were petitioning for: her transfer, plus two nurse practitioners, an anesthesiologist, a few RNs and some other support personnel. Her brows furrowed in confusion, this was the makings for staffing a full infirmary but she didn't see them rotating people out. The equipment list was also extensive; though some items were blacked out (she apparently didn't have clearance for the tech).

She began reading through some of the notes; she took a sharp breath when she found out why the ship needed so many staff. There was currently no up and running infirmary on the Phoenix; all medical care was rudimentary field training procedures. Anything more serious was transferred to a base (whose name was conveniently blacked out).

The transcript of one of the meetings reported high death and debilitating injury numbers due to lack of treatment. One of the IOA members had inquired about using the Goa'uld healing hand device and someone named Jolinar responded that it had limited capabilities and was often times impractical for the situations.

Someone cleared their throat causing Janet to jump, "sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Colonel Carter stood before her desk looking very worried. "God, give me a heart attack. You could have at least knocked."

"Oh, uh, you never asked me to before." "Well things are different now, Colonel Carter." Sam externally cringed and Janet did so internally at how bitchy she sounded. The smaller woman flipped the folder closed and clasped her hands over it effectively hiding the contents. "What can I do for you Colonel Carter?"

"General Landry said that you were withdrawing from the Phoenix expedition." Sam looked at her expectantly. "That's right." Sam sighed and removed her sunglasses; Janet took a moment to study those blue eyes, something was just slightly off about them. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Janet decided she would not let the patented 'Sam Carter kicked puppy' eyes sway her.

"Janet we have worked on this relentlessly. So much effort and time has been spent fighting for this. I need you. I need you with me," the blonde cleared her throat, "the crew needs you to help put them back together and to feel well cared for." Those eyes were piercing her soul, she can resist Sam Carter. Those same eyes had been accusing and angry at her not too long ago. Janet could ignore the pleading and earnestness in front of her.

"No Colonel, I won't leave Cassandra alone." God, that was a low blow even for her. Sam clenched her jaw and stood up, "Cass is a grown woman, Janet, and she supported this transfer." She quietly made her way to the office door and spoke without turning around, "read the last page of that report and then make your decision Dr. Frasier." With that she opened the door with controlled violence and purposely strode out, replacing her glasses.

The doctor rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to push back the building headache. Giving up she went to grab coffee hoping the caffeine would help along with the ibuprofen she popped. With a sense of dread she turned to the last page and began to read.

**And I finally got a little feedback on which style was a little easier to follow, so that's why it switched if anyone noticed**


	6. The Rapture

**The Rapture- Puscifer**

**So this one changes timeline and perspective more than the others; you may want to pay closer attention so as not to get confused.**

**And yes I know some of these characters have died per cannon- but I was not a fan of these character deaths so they just didn't happen. But some of the more satisfying ones like Apophis and Seth are still dead.**

**Bold text **– Symbiote speaking  
_Italic text _– Symbiote—host communication

**Sam POV**

**January 2001  
**"**Are you sure about this?" **Lantash's brows were furrowed. "**Yes, tar'nac. I will always love you. Samantha loves you as well, but we cannot be in a relationship with you any longer. Perhaps in the future with other hosts, but not this time.**" Martouf looks stricken, "I don't understand. What have we done wrong?"

"**Nothing love, you have done nothing. However, Samantha has come to love another with such ferocity that within moments I was overcome by it. She does not wish to terminate our relationship because she knows we will all mourn it, but it is even more unfathomable for her to betray you by staying with you and loving another. Nor could we be with you and Janet Frasier at the same time; the Tau'ri culture does not allow for it.**" Jolinar gives a mischievous smile, "**besides you are missing certain attributes she is attracted to in the long term.**"

"**Like what?**" challenged Lantash. Sam took control and gently stroked his face, "Lantash, Martouf, I will love you until I die, but I wouldn't be quite satisfied with our relationship going further than it has. I simply prefer to mate with my own sex, not that I don't mind men sometimes, obviously, but I truly love women. Now if this was 200 years ago and you were still blended to Kaylen…" she jested thinking of the buxom red head Lantash had been blended with for a short time.

Lantash laughed and brought his ex-mates into a warm embrace and kissed the side of Samatha's head. "**Fine, that we can understand. We want you to be happy. But I think we should meet this Janet Frasier, ensure she is worthy of your love.**" "Don't worry we promise to be nice," Martouf quickly added.

…

**June 2001  
**"**So?**" Jolinar looked nervous as Janet approached after hours spent over lunch with Martouf/Lantash. "So…," she let her suffer just a bit more, "they are very lovely. Martouf is kind and sensitive and Lantash is protective and tender, if not a little outspoken. I can see why you love them. I know I should be jealous that you have been together since before my great-grandmother was born, but after meeting them I can't. They really love you and I had to promise to take good care of you. To always be here to put you back together again when things go wrong on the other side of the gate; to cherish the time we spend together and to put up with you when you are being a grump. In fact, I think he just wrote my vows for me. Though they may have threatened me if I break your heart."

"**How dare they threaten you, how could they say something like …** vows?" Sam swallowed the lump in her throat, "do you want to marry us, Janet?" Janet smiled and gave her a small kiss, "not exactly how I expected to be proposed to, but … maybe someday fly-girl." Janet turned and left a speechless Tok'Ra in her wake.

"**I like her. Martouf says she will be good for you.**" Blue eyes watched her friends catch up with her new lover and begin amiably chatting.

_J: We are in trouble aren't we?  
S: Yes, but I can't think of a place I'd rather be  
J: Nor can I my friend, nor can I_

...

**13 July 2011**

_J: If Lantash were here right now, he would tear her a new one, regardless of what the council thought  
S: No, he would probably kick us in the ass and tell us to fix it. Martouf would have a stern talk with her. They like her too much to really yell at her_

They looked into the bottom of their glass and looked over at the bottle on the office desk.

_S: Think Dad or Sel would say something useful  
J: (Snorts) You want your dad to have a heartfelt conversation?  
S: Okay, so we both know I meant Selmak  
J: No, I think she would kick us harder than Lantash would_

She poured another and sat it down in front of her, next to a manila envelope with her divorce papers, already signed by Janet. She could tell that her name had been hand written in after Janet signed.

_S: We really fucked up, huh?  
J: No. Yes. I don't know.  
S: We need to tell Cass before Janet does  
J: I know_

They picked up their cell and sent Cass an email asking for her to give them a call on her work phone when she got a chance (no cell service under a mountain).

######

**Janet POV**

Daniel showed up at the door of her on base quarters with a single rose in hand at 1930 on the dot. She was glad she had remembered to take her anti-histamine since she was allergic to them. Janet spared a brief moment to wonder where the bouquet of white, yellow and pink tulips on her desk had come from; apparently, Daniel didn't know tulips were her favorite. They made their way off base garnering a few dirty looks from passersby, but as usual they chose to ignore it. After all, who were they to judge her relationships?

Unfortunately they got caught in traffic on the way to the Italian restaurant and by the time they got there, their reservation had been given away. Wednesday's were apparently Colorado Springs' busiest nights because they were packed at the next three restaurants they tried. They eventually chose a chain restaurant and tried to ignore how dressed up they were for Azteca.

A young waiter came to take their orders but likely wouldn't remember them, seeing as his attention had been focused at her cleavage the whole time. Daniel hadn't noticed. This date was not off to great start but when she saw Daniel looking at her so adoringly, she squared her shoulders determined to make it better from here on out.

Janet let out a small sigh and took Daniel's hand across the table, "let's start this over. Hello Daniel, I am so looking forward to tonight. Thank you for the flower. Are you ready to go?" The lightheartedness caught him off-guard but he played along, "hey, I got us a reservation at Azteca. I know how you love it. I also got us a ride with the Phoenix so we can avoid traffic." "Oh how thoughtful." They smiled at each other enjoying the moment, which was broken by the waiter depositing their drinks. Janet tried not to feel slighted as she realized Daniel still hadn't commented on her dress that she had worked so hard picking out.

They chatted about innocuous things until their meals arrived, at which time Janet's cell rang. The red-head went to silence it when she saw Cassandra's name and changed her mind. She made her excuses and walked outside, "hello?" "Mom?" Cassandra sounded…something, maybe worried or sad. "Hey baby, what's the matter?"

"Are you really getting a divorce?" Janet inhaled sharply; she hadn't been expecting to have this conversation like this. "Yes, I am. I was going to tell you when I saw you on your vacation down here in early September." "You aren't going to be here in September, Mom. You'll be … gone." Janet smiled at her daughter's euphemism; the phone was an unsecure line. "No, I won't. I'll be staying at Cheyenne Mountain." The silence on the end of the line was deafening.

"Mom, how can you throw away everything you have worked so hard on?" Janet could hear the disapproval in her voice. "Because I wasn't the one who wanted these things, Cassandra. What I want is to be close to you and Daniel right now." Another moment of silence passed. "Uncle Daniel?" Janet heaved a sigh, "yes, baby, Daniel and I are dating now."

There was a loud noise on Cassie's end, "are you fucking kidding me, Janet!" "Watch your language Cassandra! And what happened to mom?" "Apparently she disappeared when you took her place! You are leaving Sam high and dry to date Daniel! That is just so fucked. Urgh," Janet's line went dead.

Tears started to well in her eyes, but she wiped them away angrily. Cass would come to understand when she saw how happy she and Daniel were together; she was just surprised. Any and all desire for a nice night was ruined now. All she wanted was to curl up on the bed with a glass of wine and numb her mind with TV. She wanted someone to hold her but she didn't want to see Daniel; he was part of the problem.

Slowly she came back to the table, "I want to go home. I mean back to my quarters, please." Daniel quickly stood and enveloped her in a hug, "what happened?" "That was Cassandra and things didn't go so well. Please just take me to base Daniel." Daniel dropped some cash on the table and led Janet to the car. They didn't say a word on the way to base and Janet refused his company down to her room.

#####

**Sam POV**

A now sober Sam decided to go sleep in her on base quarters; she hated to go to a home that had been ransacked of Janet's things. They had taken the evidence of their life together away from both of them. As she passed other quarters on the way to her own, her sensitive hearing picked up the soft sound of crying.

She followed it to Janet's door. For nearly five minutes she stood outside the door warring with herself (and Jolinar): go in or leave her in peace. This woman was causing her such pain, but she hated it when Janet was sad. The sound of her tears always tore at her and this time was no different. Sam tried the door and it was unlocked.

She slipped into the room silently and there Janet was, curled on her side of the bed, body shaking with her sobs. The blonde lay on the bed behind her, spooning the distraught woman. The red-head turned in her arms and buried her head into a strong chest, fingers tightly griping her shirt. "Shh now; I hate it when you cry sweetheart…," she kissed the side of her head. "You look beautiful tonight. I like the dress." Sam couldn't help herself and started softly running her fingers through fine hair.

Sam began humming knowing that the vibration often helped sooth her wife, eventually the tears stopped and Janet fell asleep curled safely in her arms. Sam's own tears began to fall as she looked down at the woman she loved. Time passed with Sam and Jolinar softly murmuring their words of love in her ear.

Soon the fantasy world where Janet still loved her had to come crashing down. Jolinar uncurled small hands from her shirt, kissing the fingertips and then sliding from bed without waking her partner. She locked the door on her way out so no one could get to her while she was so vulnerable.

_S: We should go to bed  
J: I know  
S: So where are we going?  
J: Someplace to forget the tears_

That someplace ended up being a seedy bar downtown, crowded and loud. They sat in their own cone of silence letting the noise isolate them. Their scars and glower kept people from approaching them. They pounded one drink after another but it wasn't erasing the pain. Finally they stood on wobbly legs and weaved their way out to the parking lot pulling out their phone to call a cab. They stopped mid-dial.

_S: Isn't that Daniel's car?  
J: License plate matches  
S: It would probably be cheaper to get a ride or at least share a cab with him  
J: Mhm…make sure he gets home safe_

And there was Daniel coming out of another (much nicer and quieter) bar looking blue. "Hey, Daniel," shouted Sam. "Hey, Sam." He reached out an arm and steadied her light swaying, "you need a ride home." "Nah, I'm going to crash on base, early meeting tomorrow morning. I was just about to call a cab, want to share?" "Sure."

Sam made the call and they stood in silence waiting, but young Daniel wasn't much for quiet (especially an inebriated young Daniel). "So Sam, I heard you leave in two days on the Phoenix." "Yup." "I'm sorry Janet won't be joining you; I know you are pretty good friends. Part of me is glad though, you know." She stayed quiet, trying not to cause more of a problem with her friends.

"I mean, I think I love her Sam. I loved Sha're; I really did. It probably seems like I am moving on quickly but I kind of gathered that she has been dead for a while since the gould have been mostly beaten for a while. And I had feelings for Janet even back in our time. I feel kinda bad that Janet is leaving her husband for me, but then again he never showed up. Never put up a fight for her, you know. And I would fight for her. How could I not? She's perfect. She's so gentle and caring, but then she can turn around and be feisty too. And her skin is so soft and she smell's fantastic. Her smile lights up the room. You know what I mean Sam?"

Sam's hands were clenched in fists of rage and she bit out, "I do." "I'm surprised she picked me you know? What does she see in me?" "No clue." "But I'm glad she did, Sam. I'm glad. But I can't help but worry. Cassie called her today and she came back nearly in tears; I don't want to hurt her. But I won't give her up either. I can be a good husband to her, better than I was for Sha're, better than Janet's husband was to her. I mean how can someone give her up without a fight? What kind of narcissist can't see how good she is? How special she is? To not fight for her, that's just cowardice. Or maybe their relationship was bad. Maybe he doesn't love her like I love her."

Sam never claimed to be a paragon of virtue, Jolinar was still a confident (read arrogant) symbiote at heart and Daniel was too drunk to pay attention to his companion's reactions. Daniel's words and their own agony led to its almost inevitable conclusion: Sam hit Daniel square in the jaw (not with enhanced strength though). It felt so good, such a relief to express her rage at him, at Janet, at herself; she hit him over and over again until the rage drained from her exhausted body and she slumped to the ground beside his unconscious body.

She ran her bloody knuckled hands over her face and exhaled a rough breath, "**fuck.**" When the taxi pulled up she hefted him into the car and gave the driver her home address. The cabbie helped her dump him on her couch and then quickly left, not wanting to get involved.

Jolinar retrieved the healing hand device from her safe and healed the obvious signs of the altercation. The next morning he would think it was a dream and they would tell him he passed out before the cab even arrived.


	7. Here Comes Goodbye

**Here Come's Goodbye- Rascal Flatts **

**Janet POV**

Janet stood in the gateroom watching a small contingent double check their gear and pointedly ignore her. She had made the decision not to join the Phoenix, now was not the time to doubt herself. Easier said than done with the conspicuous absence of all of the personnel, and most of the materials, that had been on the med transfer sheet. The deal with the IOA had stipulated her leading the medical improvements and without her it was all scrapped.

The far door hissed open admitting Samantha Carter sporting the leathers she had worn when they met in the infirmary. Taking a deep breath the shorter woman walked with a head held high up to the quiet blonde. "Colonel Carter… Sam, can I talk to you?" Janet cringed internally as the blond dropped her head in apparent exhaustion/exasperation. When she finally looked back up, Janet was frustrated by the sunglasses blocking her view of those beautiful blues.

"Go ahead." "I'm sorry the IOA cut the support of the med team and supplies; that was never my intention…" "No Janet, your intention was to fuck Daniel and abandon me, and the crew who really needs you. Don't feel sorry now; you knew the price of your actions. I hope he's worth it. I doubt the IOA will care if you feel the burden too heavy." She stalked off leaving a stunned doctor behind.

Where was the supportive friend who had held her two nights ago and treated her to a lovely late dessert last night? Janet stomped over and grabbed Sam's arm prepared to haul her off to the side, only to find herself held by a strong forearm against the wall. After a moment of quietly sharing the air a centimeter between their lips, Sam jerkily pulled away. "Damnit Janet, I could have hurt you. You know better than to grab me like that from behind…Sorry," Sam finished with a whisper.

She stood stunned still flush with the wall; looking around she noticed no one was shocked and they were all paying very intense attention to their gear. Heaving a sigh, Sam pulled off her glasses and got back into Janet's space. The red head found her staring into blue eyes whose pupils were just a little too large for the light. Those eyes looked unbearably sad giving her the overwhelming urge to take Sam into her arms and tell her it would all work out alright.

"I'm sorry, that was bitchy of me" Janet felt her heart break knowing Sam was apologizing for something she had every right to be. It was Janet's fault that the Phoenix was going back out without the medical support it should have. It was for selfish reasons too. Janet opened her mouth, but no words came to her. She wanted to say screw it, take me with you and just as her tongue found the shapes, Daniel walked through the door looking at her with such loving eyes. "It's alright, Sam." Just uttering the words made her feel such betrayal.

She scooted away from the blonde's strong, lithe body with a pang of remorse. She's right, Janet thought, the IOA won't change their mind and let me go; I'll have to make this decision worth it. Janet forced a smile and slipped under Daniel's arm trying to ignore those blue eyes piercing her soul. "Good luck Sam," said Daniel and for a moment Janet would have sworn Sam literally snarled at him.

Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill walked in last and the group exchanged well wishes, although Janet got the impression of disapproval from Teal'c. At the appointed time Colonel Carter stepped back and got her crew in order and in a white flash she and Teal'c were gone.

##########

That night Janet tossed and turned annoying Daniel to the point he went and slept out on the couch and once she fell asleep her dreams were far from peaceful. Her memories wouldn't stop drawing parallels with the day.

**15 August 1997**

Janet rubbed her tired eyes and looked at Sgt Siler's chart again before adding 'broke his own hand with a giant wrench while fighting Airman Watts after succumbing to the Broca Virus.' She just hoped he wouldn't further injure the hand in his current state. A nurse poked her head into the office, "Um Doctor, Staff Sergeant Williams is bleeding from her wrist restraints again." "Alright, I'll be right there."

Brown eyes peered into the not-so-solitary solitary confinement room and found SSgt Williams thrashing in her bed, blood running down her forearms and across the bed. Looking over she found the watchful eyes of Captain Samantha Carter observing the spectacle. The glassy blue eyes cut to the door and met Janet's and seemed to clear just a bit.

An orderly opened the door and went straight to the irate woman releasing a hand to begin treatment, and he received a wild blow to his temple in gratitude. The man went down and a second blow pushed him into unconsciousness. SSgt Williams found a sharp edge and went to work freeing herself, but before Dr Frasier could stop her Captain Carter was suddenly between them.

As a result the mad woman began shrieking at her and trying to get out with more furor, but Sam dismissed her as a threat and turned to the young doctor holding eye contact. She invaded Janet's personal space forcing her back towards the cot. Blue eyes were relatively clear without seeming angry, so Janet wasn't terribly worried. However, when Janet's knees hit the back of the cot, the blonde suddenly snarled causing a spike of fear.

It took a moment for her to understand what had happened, but as best she could figure Sgt Williams had finally gotten loose and threw the orderlies boot hitting Capt Carter's back. Sam turned to face her attacker who was now holding a sharp piece of the bed frame. They brawled in an uncoordinated manner until the sergeant got a lucky strike against the captain's abdomen. Sam growled in pain and smashed her opponents head into the bed frame until she fell unconscious.

A tension filled moment passed as Janet waited for the victor to turn and attack; instead, Sam began to regain her calm. Until Janet did something very dumb: she reached around and grabbed Sam's arm. The blonde moved with amazing speed, pushing Janet hard against the wall with her forearm across the smaller woman's chest and the shank lightly touching her throat. Their faces were millimeters apart; their breaths co-mingling.

The shank slowly dropped from her throat and out of Sam's hand clanging as it impacted the concrete floor. The cavewoman leaned further in and ran her nose against Janet's cheek, to her hair and finally down her neck while she inserted one leg between Janet's thighs. 'Sexual dominance' rang though the doctor's mind. And here the memory and the dream diverged.

In reality, Sam had pressed her lips to Janet's throat and lightly nipped her collar bone before a couple orderlies burst in to 'save' the doctor. In the resulting melee the confused woman took a swing at an orderly, who ducked putting the small doctor in the collision path. Sam just managed to pull her punch when she saw the man duck and only clipped Janet's shoulder. Her first reaction was to put herself between the orderlies and the doc, which was when Janet managed to stick her with a sedative.

In the dream world, the playground of the subconscious, Sam's lips continued their delicious assault on Janet's tender flesh. Her hip rocked into Janet's core and her strong arms held her in a tender embrace. With a gasp Janet awoke drenched in sweat and trembling, with the dream fading into obscurity. Feeling aroused Janet went to go wake Daniel despite the early hour.

##########

**Sam POV**

**5 months later…December 2011**

Sam sat in her room after a long 14 hour shift on the bridge too exhausted to sleep just staring at her ring. She sat in the dark for who knows how long before her door slid open with a quiet hiss and let in Teal'c. "A message from Stargate Command," he introduced as he pulled it up on her terminal. "Can't it wait Teal'c?" He just looked at her, "oh fine. Put it on, maybe the universe needs saving."

It was from Cassandra. "Hey Mommas, um I hope everything's going well out there. I have a little time off from work and will be around the mountain, so if you get a chance I would love to talk to you… Er, I'm dating a new guy, it still really new though so I have to keep him away from Jack otherwise I'll never see him again…. Merry Early Christmas! I made sure your order for Uncle Mark is set to be delivered on Christmas Eve. Grandpa Jacob and Selmac were here last week harassing some poor IOA liaison…I really miss you; it's not the same here with Jack, Daniel and Janet. I know, I know, I should call her Mom but I'm having trouble talking to her right now. But, I went to get a Christmas tree with her yesterday. She told me something, and I, um, think I should be the one to tell you. God, I'm glad this is a recording… Janet and Daniel are getting married in February… I'm sorry Mommas. I love you. I love you too, Teal'c since I know you're listening too. Stay out of trouble." The frame froze on Cassie's sad smile.

"We miss her, Teal'c." Sam let her head rest on Teal'c's chest as tears ran down her face. The gentle giant held his best friend through the night.


	8. Blood On My Name

**Blood On My Name- The Brothers Bright**

**So I know this has been very angst heavy and relationship driven up to this point. From here it's going to shift a bit and you might see a happy moment or two to break up the angst as well as a little action.**

**And if you had somehow not noticed with this story - Sam-whump, lots of it. But I promise she is my favorite so there is a limit, somewhere.**

**Bold text **– Symbiote speaking  
_Italic text _– Symbiote—host communication

**Sam POV**

The bridge of the Phoenix was quiet with a skeleton crew running for the night. Jolinar sat humming to herself as she read through the day's reports, making notes in the margin from time to time, when the proximity alarm blared. "**What do we have?**" "Not sure, ma'am, it's just coming into scanning range now…it's of Asuran design." "**Replicators,**" she cursed, "**shields up. Battle stations everyone.**" The alarm resounded through the sleeping vessel.

They grimaced when the ship launched projectiles knowing that at least some of the replicator nanites would survive if they made impact. The Phoenix shuddered as they did just that, their only hope would be the releasing a pulse from the Asgard Core to disrupt the nanites. "**Major Thompson, you have the bridge.**" She called down to the core, "**Sgt Ellison, we've got replicators on my ship. Spool up the core and prepare the ARG.**"

"Ma'am we don't have the latest intel on the Asuran's code from Atlantis." "**Why the hell not?**" The silence was heavy, "Mr Woolsey didn't want that data and I quote 'floating around in space'." Those in the hall skirted out of the angry Tok'ra's way as she cursed the world blue. "**Do what you can sergeant. I'll be there shortly.**"

"Major Thompson to Jolinar," came over the comms immediately following a disconcerting shudder. "**Go ahead Major.**" "Ma'am we've lost all propulsion capabilities and the latest impacts have set us on a trajectory for the nearest planet." Jolinar ran into the core right before it went dark and the door locked closed. "**Great,**" she commented as she removed her sunglasses.

Sam took control, "we still have auxiliary power to the core for the meantime. Ellison continue powering up the ARG, I'll see what I can do to slow them down." First she checked the integrity of the escape pods, which were infected with replicator nanites based on their EM emissions. The Colonel set an alarm to warn when the nanites had penetrated to the last security measure on the, currently uninfected, transporter.

From there she overrode the safety controls and brought the hyper-drive online despite the lack of propulsion control; this began a system overload that would reach critical in minutes. Back at the main Asgard terminal, Sam disconnected the terminal from the Phoenix interface and replaced the propulsion crystals with older broken crystals that still had minimal functionality. Then she pulled all other Asgard control crystals except for the auxiliary power, including life support, and jumbled them among a pile of broken crystals.

Sam used the Asgard console to override the Phoenix's control of the propulsion system and reset their trajectory away from the nearest masses. There wasn't a moment to breathe as the alarm chimed its warning. Sgt Ellison had good news, "disruptor is ready to fire ma'am." With a nod of approval he engaged the energy weapon with enough power to affect both vessels. The results from the Phoenix's console showed no effects. "Damn," exclaimed the young man. He quickly brought up a shield around the core when the hyper-drive began issuing alarms.

"Ellison send everyone but me to the planet surface before we lose control of the system! I need to remain here for the hyper-drive. I'll join you as soon as I can." All around the ship white light flashed and deposited the crew on the surface of the desert planet. Carter noticed that she didn't see a light in the room, "Ellison I said get the crew to safety." "I did ma'am, but you're going to need a hand."

"Damnit Brent now is not the time for this. I can handle the situation, now head to the surface." "Not possible, Colonel, we have lost control of the system." The man managed to meet her gaze, but cringed under the weight of the piercing blue eyes; eyes he rarely saw behind her tinted glasses.

She gave a resigned sigh, "then I'd hold on to something because this is going to be a bumpy ride." They waited a few moments until the hyper-drive gave a critical mass warning. Sam released the buildup causing an EM pulse, thereby returning the system to a safe state and knocking out all active devices on the Phoenix. "That should slow the Asuran's from being able to gain total control of the X-304."

The resulting change in acceleration and fall of the shield threw the only remaining crew members around the room. Sam had taken a stray broken crystal to the thigh and Sgt Ellison's head was bleeding when they took self-inventory. They helped each other up and walked/limped to the door which was designed to fail closed.

Jolinar found hand holds in the door and used all of her extra-human strength to try to force it open. The door wouldn't disengage until Ellison added his considerable muscle. They headed towards the bridge and had almost made it when the replicators beamed aboard. A small scuffle ensued but the Tauri were outnumbered and quickly taken prisoner.

They were bodily dragged to the bridge where the Asuran in charge introduced himself as Tanslus. Numerous replicators were scuttling around the consoles trying to bring systems online and failing miserably making Tanslus angrier as time passed. Thirty minutes in and he began yelling and verbally berating the prisoners for answers; unfortunately that made the situation worse as Sam and Jolinar had picked up talking back from O'Neill.

"What systems did you sabotage?"  
"**Wouldn't you like to know?"**

"What are the access codes to the power mainframe?"  
"**User admin and password is p-a-s-s-w-o-r-d**."

"Where are the phase disrupter schematics? What is the password to the files?"  
"**If it were up your mikta you'd know it. Or better yet ask Fifth."**

"Where was this vessel headed?"  
"**Forward.**"

"Where is Atlantis?"  
"**The Bahamas.**"

"How did you regain control of the propulsion systems?"  
"**MacGyver-ed it.**"

This of course led to violence. The questions began again on repeat, each sarcastic answer followed by a blow to the face, the ribs, her injured thigh and the kidneys. Sgt Ellison tried to protect her but only managed to take another blow to the head knocking him out.

Even a machine's patience can be worn thin; Tanslus put his hand into Ellison infecting him with nanites. "You see Colonel Carter; I don't need you to help me at all it was just the easier path. Now when the young man awakes he will give me everything I need. And as for you," he approached the bloody blonde, "you'll tell me everything I want to know eventually." "**Don't hold your breath…on second thought….**"

Two other replicators walked in and carted them off to a holding cell. The 'male' continued beating her while the 'female' quickly left looking disturbed. Once he grew tired of his activity and realized Jolinar wasn't going to cry out in pain, he left and the woman returned with a bowl of water to clean her wounds. She gently began running the damp cloth against a cut on Sam's temple, "you're eyes are damaged," she noted. Jolinar closed her eyes and turned her head away, but the replicator grabbed her chin and forced eye contact. "They no longer dilate and contract as they should."

The replicator released her hold. "You humans are so fragile, so easy to break." "**Fuck you.**" "You don't believe me? Then I'm going to enjoy showing you the truth…" The woman bent down and kissed their lips gently, then roughly grabbed her hair and shoved her face under the bloody water beside her. It took Jolinar four minutes of struggling to pass out from lack of oxygen.

#############

Sam woke first and quickly took stock of her situation. She and Ellison were still in the same cell, her wounds were tended to and the air was thin and cold, the life support was still off. Looking around she noticed Ellison in the corner hugging his knees. "Sergeant, are you okay?" "I can feel it what they did to me. It's spreading like a disease through my veins. You can't let this happen, Colonel. Once I'm fully affected, and Borg-ed out, they'll know everything. I won't be able to stop from bringing the system back online. You can't let that happen, ma'am." His anguished brown eyes met her own. "Please don't let it come to that, Colonel." Sam felt the tears well in her eyes, "I won't; you have my word. Now get some sleep." With a shaky nod he agreed and lay down.

When his breathing mellowed out into sleep, she stood and walked over to him watching his face relaxed and looking oh so young. "I promise," she whispered to his form as she used her enhanced strength to break his neck, killing him painlessly.

_J: There was no other choice Samantha. We could not save Elizabeth Weir from being assimilated and that was with the full support of Atlantis. There was no future for Sgt Ellison here. He did not want to live unable to control his actions.  
S: Logically, I know all that.  
J: We have killed hosts of Goa'uld to save them the suffering when there were no alternatives. This is no different.  
S: In fact this was even more hopeless a situation.  
J: Yes.  
S: That doesn't make it any easier.  
J: Never._

Sam wretched in the opposite corner until her exhausted body had nothing left. She sank down beside the filth and let tears wash down her face as she hoped for the death soon to come from the failed life support. But when has fate ever been that kind? The vent kicked on blowing life giving, warm oxygen into the cell and with it came on the bright fluorescent lights. The Tok'ra reached for her glasses only to find them missing. The female replicator walked in holding the sunglasses in her hands, "looking for these, sweetheart?"

"As you can see," she giggled, "we are beginning to restore systems one by one. Therefore we don't need you anymore. Tanslus said to get rid of you, but, I told him we had unfinished business. After all, I told you I was going to enjoy proving just how breakable you are." Sam felt the hand gently stroking her hair penetrate her head and only one thought passed through her mind, _not again_.

**Okay so no happy times here I'm sorry, but it is coming…kinda.**

**Please forgive me if I get anything incorrect with the Pegasus-galaxy replicators, as I am more familiar with Milky Way ones and am using them as the basis for this story.**


	9. Telling Ghosts

**So it's been forever and I have had this written for at least a month, but I just felt it was incomplete. That being said you have patiently waited more than long enough so here is what I have, as incomplete as it is. It is all flashback but I tried to separate the main story from the other flashes with plain text/italics. **

**Last time on vows…**

_Sam wretched in the opposite corner until her exhausted body had nothing left. She sank down beside the filth and let tears wash down her face as she hoped for the death soon to come from the failed life support. But when has fate ever been that kind? The vent kicked on blowing life giving, warm oxygen into the cell and with it came on the bright fluorescent lights. The Tok'ra reached for her glasses only to find them missing. The female replicator walked in holding the sunglasses in her hands, "looking for these, sweetheart?"_

_"As you can see," she giggled, "we are beginning to restore systems one by one. Therefore we don't need you anymore. Tanslus said to get rid of you, but, I told him we had unfinished business. After all, I told you I was going to enjoy proving just how breakable you are." Sam felt the hand gently stroking her hair penetrate her head and only one thought passed through her mind, __not again__._

**Telling Ghosts-Puscifer**

SG-1 had been running through the desert for hours trying to evade the natives bearing down on them. The day had started out relatively peaceful with the locals showing them the market, with specific emphasis on the advanced apothecary, when Jonas had made a comment about the local religion. Apparently these folks didn't take to kindly to having their god compared to Pikachu, even if they didn't understand what Pokémon were.

The sand was unbearably hot to the point of melting the soles of their boots if they stopped for more than a moment and it kept shifting unpredictably, such that even Jolinar, who was most accustomed to desert planets, couldn't reliably keep her feet. The land was free of scrub, so no shade or cover could be found from the heat or the threat behind them. The canteens were all bone dry and their tongues felt like cotton behind cracked lips.

Jonas tumbled down a small dune and Colonel O'Neill made to grab for him but instead followed after. Both hit their heads on obscured rocks knocking them unconscious, saving them from Major Carter's and Teal'c's fate. Energy bolts hit Sam and Teal'c in the lower back, paralyzing them and forcing them to fall down the other side of the dune into the awaiting hands of their captors. The locals were satisfied with capturing two of them making the assumption that the other two had escaped successfully.

###

_Janet lay on the beach in Aruba in nothing but her birthday suit to 'even up her tan', more like play her favorite game of torment the physicist._

###

_Bynar's hand reached down and roughly grabbed Rasha's breast and licked his lips._

###

The locals drug their unresponsive bodies to the city proper and threw them before the priest; who without hesitation proclaimed them heretics and sentenced them to be sent through the puddle. They tossed roughly into a room stifling with heat. And feeling returned to their sluggish legs far too slowly. So when four burly guys came to collect them, Teal'c managed to get up and lean heavily against a wall; Sam pulled herself up and managed to stand unaided, if not a little shakily. Their wrists were tied with thick rope connected to their neck and another rope connected to it like a leash. The men were none too gentle as they pulled their stumbling charges across the now dark, freezing desert.

Midway through the walk an opportunity appeared: one went to relieve himself, one had his backed turn as he took a drink of water and the dual moons were shadowed by errant clouds. Teal'c smashed his head into his captors nose dazing him and Sam threw an elbow into an open gut and smashed a double handed fist to the exposed back of the head. The pair took off in the direction of the gate, but the man relieving himself was on his way back and chased them down with a ;loud yell. He used a chobo against her right leg, breaking the femur. Her cry caught Teal'c's attention who started back for her and caught a knife to the bicep and another energy blast, this time to his chest.

###

_Janet stood in a beautiful white dress, her hair done up and her grandmother's pearls around her neck. Her smile was dazzling as Sam slipped a modest diamond ring on her finger. Cassie giggled happily from beside Janet._

###

_Repli-Carter's arms disintegrated in her hand._

###

Sam awoke to a rough push against her chest, she forced her eyes open to view of a staff weapon bearing down on her, held by an imposing Jaffa. He pulled her to her feet, her bad leg promptly collapsing. She took a moment to take in her surroundings: it was a new desert planet and her was friend face down on the ground. The Jaffa pulled her up again and gestured for her to lift Teal'c's unresponsive body. She ended up dragging his limp form 5 klicks to the entrance of a naquadah mine. There they were separated; Teal'c taken up in a set of rings and Sam pushed deeper into the mine.

###

_Teal'c stood with his back pressed to the wall, wary. He nodded his assent to Sam then turned the corner, spraying Cassie in the face with his water gun._

_###_

_Teal'c stood with his back pressed to the wall, wary. He nodded his assent to Sam then turned the corner, quick reflexes took down the passing guard. Sam rushed the second, but the third slammed his staff into her ribs. _

###

When Teal'c was finally brought into the mine his forehead and left side of his face were covered in burns and oozing. He managed to pry his swollen right eye open to check for danger; relaxing when he spotted her. Sam pulled his head into her lap and ripped a semi-clean portion of her shirt off to dip into her small portion of water for his face. His body was feverish but with enough prodding he managed to whisper that the jaffa had taken offense to his first prime sigil and had taken the opportunity to divest him of it, removing the evidence of his 'honor'. Sam gave a sad smile and injected him with tretonin then her only surviving ampule of morphine. "At least now you won't have to wear a hat in public."


	10. Remember the Time

**Remember the Time- Michael Jackson**

**Janet POV**

**31 December 2011**

Janet sat on the porch of Daniel's condo, soon to be their condo, watching fireworks. It wasn't quite dark yet, but his neighbors were obviously the impatient type. Jack and Cass had used it as an excuse to light their own. She wasn't fooled, Cass only wanted to start early so she could go meet her friends without guilt. Her boyfriend had been welcome to join them, but Cass had given them some false line about why he couldn't make it.

In reality she was lucky her daughter had come at all; their relationship was strained at best. A fact which saddened her; however, she had made her bed and she was going to be happy laying in it. A muffled _pop_ and soon a green parachute trooper was floating towards her; she snatched him from the air. Brown eyes stared at the green man in her hands absently, something about it nagged at her. The sound of the sliding glass door opening broke her from her reverie. "Jan, you want a glass of wine?" She nodded at Daniel who handed her a glass of the red she had brought over.

He took a seat on the couch beside her and she snuggled into his shoulder. "Jack and Cam said they would help move your stuff in if we sprang for pizza." "I don't have much." "That's why they're willing," he quipped. A laugh caught her attention as the goofballs below attached a bottle rocket to an old RC car Jack had brought over for just this purpose. Janet reached over and grabbed her new camera (a x-mas present from Daniel) and took a snapshot. She pulled back and looked at the digital screen, Daniel looking over her shoulder. "That's a keeper for sure. It'll go well with those other one's I found." The red head looked up sharply, "what other ones?" "I found them in my coffee table."

He ran in and came back with a small photo binder. Janet smiled as she opened it to see a picture of Daniel dressed as Hawkman for a Halloween party. He was gesturing with his mace at someone off camera. "Hey Danny-boy, come watch this," called a certain general officer from below. "Uh-oh," they responded simultaneously causing Daniel to run off to overt whatever crises was in the making. Janet continued flipping the pictures of different holidays and gatherings pausing at some and shaking her head at others. There was one of Col O'Neill as Santa with Daniel as his elf and Teal'c with a red nose. In another Cassie was painting Sam's face and making an absolute mess of it. A nice group photo of SG-1 plus the Frazier women (and that damn dog) filled her with a sense of wistful longing.

But there was one picture in particular that caught her eye: she was sitting between Sam's legs with her shoulder against Sam's chest and her head pressed against the blonde's shoulder, both laughing for all they were worth. They were covered in mud in a pumpkin patch and she would guess that they had fallen and were having trouble getting up, based on the state of them. The picture below it was of her and Cass carving pumpkins, but it was Sam in the background that made her catch her breath. She had this soft look in her eye and a contented smile on her face, as she gazed on the pair carving away.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and Janet quickly flipped the page feeling inexplicably guilty. It was just Cassandra, she had picked up the green toy from the table and was turning it over in her hands smiling fondly. The flipping of the page had drawn Cass's attention to the album bringing her closer. She ran her finger over a picture of her, Jack, Teal'c and Sam all laying on their bellies playing (in Teal'c and Jack's cases 'strategizing') with a couple of green parachute men. "I remember that day. I was so impatient to light the fireworks that Uncle Jack went out and bought a ton of these guys. We lit off the fireworks and chased these guys into the neighbor's yard. We played with them 'til long after it got dark." They fell silent looking at the picture. "I wish I had been there. You look so happy." Cassie sighed, "I was happy, I had my whole family surrounding me. Mom was the one behind the camera….Well I have to go, Janet, I'm meeting up with some friends before midnight strikes." "Have fun, be safe. I love you." "…I love you, too."

Janet heaved a sigh while closing the book. The pictures hadn't helped like she thought they would. They just highlighted the memories she was missing and the pain her daughter was feeling now. The guys joined her on the porch quietly enjoying the evening. The silence was broken by Jack's phone ringing and he went inside to take it. Janet followed him in to put the book back in the coffee table drawer; that's when a thought struck her. Where was her husband? Cassie had said she had her whole family around her, but it was just SG-1 in the pictures. In the whole binder she had only seen one man she didn't know personally, and that was Jonas Quinn. From mission and medical reports she knew he had been a member of SG-1 for a time. So where was her husband at all these events? Was he an absentee husband? But why would Cassandra be crushed by the divorce if that were the case? Had Daniel's pictures been rifled through as well? It didn't look like it.

Her train of thought was derailed when she saw Colonel O'Neill's (oops General's) gray pallor. He hung up with an "I'll be right there." "That was the base; there has been an attack on the Phoenix."

**For those of you asking why the hell doesn't Janet see what's right in front of her face, remember: 1) No one refuted the use of husband and she hasn't picked up on the gender neutrality of spouse. 2)Don't Ask, Don't Tell was only repealed 20 September 2011 meaning it's Sam's special status as an 'ambassador' of the Tok'Ra which allowed them to be together in the first place w/o consequences. 3)D'nial ain't only a river in Egypt**


	11. Falling Inside the Black

**Falling Inside the Black – Skillet**

**So life has been hectic with work, an internship and an online Master's program all at the same time; not that that is an excuse, but it's an excuse. I did drop the internship though so I'm back!**

****Trigger Warning: This chapter handles matters of sexual assault. There is a warning midway through the chapter that indicates which paragraph has the offending material, so if this will cause distress, feel free to skip the paragraph indicated. **

Teal'c's head lay in her lap freshly wounded. As she pulled his dirty hair from his forehead, she felt his temperature rising. From her boot she pulled her emergency ampule of tretonin and injected him. A check of Teal'c's person revealed him to be fresh out and she only had a week's worth in reserve; time just became short. A little while later he awoke just enough to recognize that his friend had fallen asleep in a highly uncomfortable position sitting up; he pulled her to lay beside him with his shoulder as her pillow.

A small hand on her cheek woke Sam and blue eyes opened to find it belonging to a boy of about 8. "Hi," she whispered. "Daddy says you need to get up or the ga..gua..bad men will be mad. It's scary when the bad men yell." She smiled gently at him, "Okay, I don't like it when people yell either. I'm Sam, what's your name?" Teal'c chose that moment to groan awake startling the young boy and sending him scuttling away. "What is occurring, MajorCarter?" "Looks, like morning."

They stood and followed other dirty humans to a poorly lit room where they were given a small bowl of gruel, the texture of watery cottage cheese. A large man (bigger than Teal'c) approached them with a menacing look, "give me your bowls." Sam knew she shouldn't antagonize the locals but without Colonel O'Neill here, who was going to? "Look Teal'c, our busboy's a bit too eager." The 'busboy' may not have understood the reference but he got the tone. And his reply was a thrown fist, which she deftly dodged. She avoided a few more swings before he caught her on the hip knocking her to the ground. _The violet eyed replicator took a seat to watch the action, but was disappointed the fight never took off._

Before the fight could go any further a loud gong-like device was hit signaling the end of breakfast and the start of work. The combatants threw dirty looks at each other before going their separate ways. A human overseer directed them to a deep section of the mine and handed them picks.

####

Three days passed with them keeping low profiles, or as low as any SG-1 member can be. They had a few scrapes and bruises, heavy bags under their eyes and had lost a few pounds for their troubles, but they finally had a workable escape plan. There were only Jaffa present at certain times of the day, such as shift change and evening. That being said, Sam would wait until mid-shift and on a trip back from the ore processing center would sneak into an abandoned mine shaft she had noticed fresh air coming from. Teal'c would wait until about 15 minutes after she should have started back from the processing center to start his own trip to the center. He would abandon his cart midway there and make it look like an accident had befallen him. He would meet up with Sam in the tunnel, with both of their picks in hand and follow the breeze. _The replicator stroked Sam's cheek, such a clever little mind._

But SG-1 and best laid plans…The bully they encountered on day one, Kander, was one of the human overseers and had been assigned to the processing plant that morning. After she dropped her load of ore, he followed her back into the tunnel system at a distance. He watched her ditch her empty cart and head to the vacant tunnel, providing him a perfect excuse should he need one.

****Trigger Warning: The next paragraph details assault of a sexual nature upon our heroine. While not long or too graphic, please feel free to skip it if it is cause for distress.****

He followed behind her and shoved her face forward into the wall, the sharp rocks cutting her cheek. "Well, bitch, not so tough now." A monstrous hand tangled in her hair and proceeded to daze her by smashing her head into the wall. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he used one hand on her neck to keep her pinned to the wall and the other to fumble at her belt. Reaching back she managed to claw his face, earning another hard acquaintance with the wall. A few more moments of fumbling and both of their pants were undone. _Cold breath and a second pair of even colder hands ghosted over her thrashing body. _He moved his hand to cover her mouth then brutally thrust into her depths. Sam channeled her pain into her teeth and bit into his meaty hand, gaining another vicious blow this time to her abdomen leaving her breathless and weak. His hands pawed at her breasts with bruising strength. None too soon he spent himself inside her and refastened both of their clothing.

The big man dragged her back to the processing center and fastened her wrists to a post in the center of the room. There he tore her tan shirt from her body revealing her bare back to the room. "This woman attempted escape. She would bring the wrath of our god down upon you. When I told her the trouble she would cause you she laughed and became violent; see here my bloody face and hand," he held up his 'evidence'. "Blood for blood that she may never endanger the lives of you and your children." He unfurled a whip at his side. Sam managed to stay silent for the first three strikes but released a small cry at the fourth. It was at that moment Teal'c entered the room, obviously consternated that she hadn't been waiting in the mine shaft.

Their gazes met for an interminable moment before she dropped her head transferring control to Jolinar. The symbiote shook her head, instructing Teal'c to not get involved. She withstood another 10 lashes in silence and passed out 13 lashes after that.

####

Jolinar woke up face down across masculine thighs, causing her to tense painfully. She could feel naquadah, but being in a naquadah mine in hostile territory, it wasn't automatic cause for comfort. It was Teal'c's voice that provided that comfort allowing her to loose tense muscles. "Do not move, JolinarofMalkshur." "**Wasn't planning on it.**" He was using her ruined shirt to clean the bloody mess she called a back. "The dust is too fine to completely remove from the wounds," the pins and needle feeling running along her skin gave testament to his words.

Large hands gently positioned her so that she was sitting upright shoulder to broad chest. "I need to see to your other wounds." Brown eyes held blue conveying strength, support and love. Jolinar nodded knowing she was too weak from blood loss to tend to herself; she tried to ignore as his hands went to her belt. "**Tell me a joke?**" " A Horus guard, a Serpent guard and a Seth guard meet. It is a tense moment …"


End file.
